


Traffic

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Mpreg, Omega!Sherlock, Twins, beta!Mycroft - Freeform, omegaverse AU, post-magnussen case, somewhat graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has forced himself to stay in the flat ever since he discovered the fact that, as an alpha and omega, he a John were expecting twins. However, a little too close to his due date, he decides he wants to get out when Mycroft has a case for him. With one little detail-<br/>He hasn't told anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiden, sort of...

**Author's Note:**

> My first mpreg on here, I've read a few about the omegaverse, figured I'd join in and write one. By the way, I should probably mention, just in case, all characters are here, but lots of things are different since its in the omegaverse, so Mary is still there, she's just a friend though- I might pair her up with someone else. (I couldn't leave her out, I love her character)

"What do you mean no one else knows? How is it possible this entire time only and I knew? Sherlock!" Sherlock sat back, staring at his alpha for a few moments wordlessly, then going back to book he was currently reading. John let out an exasperated sigh. "What about Mary, Molly, Greg?"

"Nope."

"How?"  
Sherlock suddenly closed the book to look at him. " All good timing, large coat, video chat, there was no reason I couldn't hide it, Mycroft doesn't even know" At that last one John sat down. Mycroft didn't know about something? Now that was new, especially something as big as the fact they were having twins soon, very soon. The due date was only days away.

"There was no reason you had to hide it Sherlock, this is wonderful! Its supposed to be a good thing, we planned this for months in advance before you actually turned out positive. Shouldn’t we be celebrating with everyone?"

"I suppose. Now, why is it you haven’t mentioned your impending fatherhood to anyone either?" He had him there. John thought for a moment. 

“Sarah and a few other nurses know, I talked with them”

“Yes, because they’re the ones who do mine and the babies’ checkups, they don’t count”

“In that case… I, well I don’t know I it hasn’t come up I guess”

“Odd for you, you normally spread news about what happens to you everywhere”

“Its just been a busy nine months, with both of us saving up and preparing for them”

“Yes, indeed”

For the duration of the pregnancy, Sherlock had known he was putting himself in danger, but did not tell John about the thought. After the Magnussen case, he'd been especially careful. Time and time again he'd thought about telling Molly, Mary, or Greg, they were after all, his- what he would call- best friends. Staying home and hiding was difficult, and due to the fact of the twins, he would not be able to be out and about for long before he could no longer hide it. Since his fourth month he'd been trapped inside that flat and now nearing the end, Sherlock was ready to go out again, the burning hope this would all be over soon getting more intense with time. He shifted as a small, but annoying squeeze to the middle took him by surprise. The little squeezes were annoying and began the night before, he really hoped by the end of the week he'd be holding his children and these aches and cramps would just go away.

"You alright?" Sherlock had almost forgotten John was there as he took himself through the thought of his most recent case given by Lestrade (Which the DI currently assumed the detective was being lazy as to the reason he would not come out to the yard).

"Yes, yes of course-" He took an intake of breath as the grip released. "I'm fine" John went off to the kitchen to fetch the tea as it started to whistle. Pouring two steaming cups, he handed one to his omega. "Why is this suddenly important to you? You could’ve asked this ages ago" He said, glancing down at his bump, taking a drink. The twins were calm for once, and he was taking this time to enjoy it.

"Because, Sherlock, your brother is coming over today" The detective spit out half of what he was drinking.

"What the hell?!"

"Yeah, he had a case he wanted you to look at down town, something odd I'm assuming if he's asking you to do it so urgently. It also sounded like he was asking someone who was fit to do a job as such, which lead me to wonder if he even knew about,” He gestured to his mate’s middle. “ you know.... this."

"He could figure it out himself, he doesn't need me. Why is he always asking me?"

"Because you're good at solving crimes. It also didn’t sound too dangerous and I know you need and want to get out of here, it was a nice opportunity"

"So you invited him over?"

"Yes, he doesn't know why I want him to meet us here yet, but he certainly agrees you need to get out of the flat. You could do with some wide open spaces and fresh air" Sherlock didn't say a word, he knew John was right. Another pain wrapped around his middle but this time around he ignored it, it'd been on and off all day, John was right, he needed to get out, he'd needed to get out for the past several months. After all, why waste a beautiful spring day?

"Fine. He can come and get me. I can't wait to see his reaction"


	2. Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the car with where to go, how will Sherlock deal with the discovery he makes?

A hour later of watching crap telly and discussing how they would work the babies' schedules around cases, a knock sounded at the door. Sherlock took the blanket next to him on the loveseat and wrapped it around himself, giving the illusion that he wasn't pregnant, also hugging a pillow for good measure. Mycroft, tall and confident as ever, stepped in to see this, John walking cautiously behind him.

"Good morning brother dear" Sherlock shifted again, adjusting the blanket as if he was cold, even though he was fully dressed and it was quite warm in the flat. He shivered as another pain gripped him, these were definitely getting on his nerves now. 

"Hello, Mycroft" He said in one breath as the grip released.

"Well then, let's be off, the cab is waiting for us and traffic is getting worse by the second, a large truck crashed some miles from here and road work just happened to be going on, if we're getting anywhere we have to go now." The tone of Mycroft's voice annoyed him, in fact, nearly everything annoyed him at this point, so instead, he told him to sit down with them and finish the program, just to spite his brother. Deciding he might as well when it ended, it was now or never, Sherlock stood up the utmost grace, walking past his stunned brother to pick up his coat and scarf. In the next few minutes he was ready. "Sherlock"

"Yes?"

"I think you might have forgotten to mention one little detail"

"And what is that?" Mycroft looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Sherlock kept a straight face, but inside, he doing a little victory dance.

" you're um… well…"

"Oh just say it! I'm pregnant, big problem, now come on. I have a crime to solve" Turning to look at John, he shrugged, then went to turn off the TV. John then stood up, something coming to mind. He walked over to Sherlock, making sure he had his attention.

"I don't want anything happening to you, I'm going to get a cab behind you since there will not be enough room in just one. You're too far along and although I want you to get some air, I don’t want anything happening while I’m not there, you never know when something could go wrong” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“It not I’m just going to go into labour instantaneously. It’ll be fine”  
Without speaking, the three made their way down the stairs, Sherlock trailing behind and stopping once while another cramping sensation was took him, then continued down slowly, the other two thinking it was only his stubbornness or a kick that made him stop.

"How long?" The elder Holmes asked when they got into the cab.

"Hm?"  
"How far along are you Sherlock, If I'd known I wouldn't have asked you to come, you're absolutely huge"

"Nearing the end, about thirty-five weeks. And yes , thank you for that observation, you know I thought you would have deduced it upon coming into our flat, considering the bag for the trip to the hospital with two sets of baby clothes and a few newborn-size nappies in it by the door."

"Did you say two sets?"

"Yes"

"Twins then?"

"Yes, oh for god's sake you're slow" Slow, certainly not, shocked was the correct term for it. Sherlock gasped as, once again, a pain ripped through him, he looked at his watch, these were not irregular now, that was eight minutes since the last one and they were already in the car on their way.  
He absorbed the moment to compose himself and take control of the situation. With a hand, he felt around the bottom of the bump. The first thing Sherlock noticed was that it felt different, the first one had dropped. These weren’t normal aches...these were contractions. Mycroft may have been right that he shouldn’t have gone out, because of this realization, he was out to prove him wrong. Roughly five hours he guessed, five hours until he would have to be at the hospital, and he would need to conserve his energy. Sherlock leaned on his hand and tried to nap on the way, fidgeting when another pressing contraction crept up on him. His entire body felt hot now, very descreetly, Sherlock took off his heavey jacket and scarf, then rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to keep cool.

"Sherlock?"

"I'm fine! Could you tell your driver to turn up the air conditioner?" He snapped. Mycroft raised his eyebrows and looked the other way out the window, his personal driver completely ignorant of the detective fighting to keep silent as he did as he was instructed.  
What should have been a half hour trip ended up being much, much longer, by two hours in fact they’d been sitting there now. The only thing keeping the brothers sane being their phones with games and important things on sites they checked regularly anyhow. Just as Mycroft stated earlier, traffic was terrible today. It had only been an hour when Sherlock began sweating and gripping the handle on the door with all he had to keep Mycroft from knowing that this was the worst possible time to have gone out. At present time, at hour two, it was even worse. Vehicles all around them acted as a cage, becoming smaller each time someone attempted to move up and failed. Hearing a small scraping sound when one of Sherlock's hands slipped, Mycroft looked over.

"Are you sure you're alright brother dear? This may have not been the wisest decision, on either of our parts" Sherlock took a deep breath, and was about to say something when he suddenly tensed up, a definite contraction, stronger than the rest, caused him to open his mouth to scream, but he held it in, no sound escaping him as he turned toward the window to hide his face.  
He tried to ignore the feeling of pushing, but instead, went with it unwillingly. A feeling like the sound pop went through him, and in a matter of seconds, a wet spot formed on his trousers. Both of their eyes blew wide. "Sherlock!"

"I'm pretty sure my waters just broke"

"You think so?!" Sherlock began to pant as quietly as he could, why hadn't he sensed he was in labor earlier? He put an arm over his eyes and a hand on the knot in his abdomen as another contraction passed. "Out of all times and all places Sherlock" Mycroft put a hand to his face. "You do realize we're stuck here?"

"Hadn't thought of it" He replied sarcastically. The waves were around two minutes apart by now. Why was this happening so fast? “There was supposed to be more time than this” 

“Oh! So you knew you were going to have the babies today?!”

“Actually no, I hadn’t thought I would. At least until about ten minutes since we got into the car I figured they were just normal pains…been having them all week”  
“And those just happened to not be a warning sign to you?”

"Mycroft" He sounded like he was pretending to be calm, suppressing panic.

"One moment, I need to think."

"Mycroft" He sounded like he was panicking this time, but Mycroft continued thinking through the situation; he just needed a little more time. "MYCROFT" He cried.

"What!?"

"We have roughly another hour before I need to push. Maybe sooner based on how fast my waters broke. I read that this happens with omegas sometimes but it’s not common. Is there anyway of getting out of here?" He grunted again, feeling the first child shift. 

“No” Mycroft looked out the window, the cars were packed, but he could see the cab with one of his own drivers with John inside a few vehicles back. “We are moving slowly though, so we cant walk anywhere”

“Not sure if I would get far in this condition” 

“What do we do?”

“Wait. As much as I wish not to be in labour,in a car, in traffic, at the worst possible time in the bloody summer, there might not be much of a choice”

"Alright, let's both be calm for a moment, I think I have a plan"


	3. Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might revise this later I think. One more chapter after this!

“So, exactly, what is the plan then?” Sherlock said, leaning back against the seat as he fought for some kind of comfort. Instead, he got an even worse sensation than before. He arched his back and let out a yell protest, hunching over quickly. Why had he chosen to go out now? No, why had John agreed to this? He would blame him about it later, but for now, something else was taking his attention.

“Its- Sher-“

“Fuck! There’s a pressure!” He cried. “Oh God! This hurts like hell!” He stayed hunched over, hands covering his face and legs spread as much as they could go.

“You’ll be fine, just hold on, I’ll call a helicopter and get us out of here, I’ll get John as well and the hospital is not that far away. You’ll have your children in a nice cozy little room “ Sherlock removed his hands for a moment, his face beet red, his entire body trembling.

“Good. Fantastic idea. You and john climb up a ladder and I, in labor and pretty far along by the feel of it, will follow effortlessly behind you. Because a bloody helicopter cannot land in this mess!” He sighed and went back to the way he was formerly sitting. Coming up with something different, Mycroft moved over and began to message his brother’s shoulders and back with one hand as best he could. “What. Are you doing?”

“Just trying to help, showing a bit of familial affection to soften the mood”

“Yeah, could you possibly stop showing your brotherly love and think faster?!” Seemingly out of nowhere, Sherlock punched the glass in front of them that separated the two from the driver. It seemed they would be stuck here forever…until the car moved. They both shot up and stared out the window. Sherlock was about to shout with joy but instead used it as a way to relieve some tension from the contraction currently threatening to tear him in half. Even though they were at least moving, he was still stuck, and fighting the want to push did not feel like an option anymore. The detective gave in, pushing with the next wave, thinking it might help to move with his body. He was wrong. It didnt feel like alot, but it was more than enough.

“Okay, once the cars stop again I’ll send the driver to call for a paramedic, they could part the cars, there’s room enough on the sidewalks. I’ll also get someone to clear up in front”

“Its coming. Shit I feel it. Those cars better stop soon” Almost uncannily, they did. And with that, the driver who was curious as to why someone was banging on the window came around.

“Oi whats going on back he-“ The door nearest to Mycroft opened as the driver saw inside. “Sir-“

“Call 999, get Anthea and some of my agents to clear ahead! Go!” 

“Yeah okay” He took off down the road to get to the side for a good signal and to watch when the large vehicle showed up. Behind him, was John who became worried when he saw Mycroft’s face when he spoke to the driver that t ran off. He stepped over, peeking passed the government official.

“Sherlock are oka-“

“If one more person asks me if I’m okay I’ll- AH! No of course I’m not okay!” He gave another push as he forced himself to lean back a second time, not caring what it did, he just needed more room. Mycroft stepped out in order to let them talk. John leaned in to grab one of his hands.

 

“That’s it, deep breath, good man. Someone’s coming, how bad is it?”

“Waters broke a while ago. They’re coming right now, this is too fast, it wasn’t supposed to happen this fast! Mycroft had someone called for an ambulance, they need to hurry, why arent they here yet?! ”

“Okay. They're fast but not that fast. Come on, turn towards me, we need to get those trousers off so I can see how bad it is” Sherlock shot him a poisonous glare. “Now! Or it’ll be too late! Now can you turn?”

“Yes” He did so as well as one could in such a situation. Mycroft climbed into the front seat in the case that cars began moving again. He removed the trousers and pants, covering the now half-naked omega in the large coat.

“Shit….”

“What?”

“Sherlock, don’t panic love,you’re almost to crowning, just keep pushing, the paramedics will be here soon enough” He took to rubbing the inside of his mate’s legs as he worked. “Okay one more and you’ve got it!” He grasped the seat behind him until his hand turned white, sweat dripping into his eyes as let out a low groan, the head opening him up to his limit. He panted through the next wave and let out a sudden gasp. “That’s it!” A feeling of somewhat relief came to him.

“Am I done?”

“No, but the head is out, oh my god we’re going to be parents in a few minutes. Sherlock a few more strong pushes for the shoulders, hardest part. I’ve got you, when you’re ready go ahead” He wiped his eyes with a sleeve before the next contraction made him lurch forward and again. He did this twice more, becoming weary in the process.

“I don’t think I can finish this, John, help, please”

“No giving up now, come on” With one more shout, his voice hoarse, the small child was in its stunned father’s waiting hands. They both laughed with relief. “Oh, Sherlock. She’s beautiful, you’re doing so well, so, so well” Wanting to forget everything, Sherlock fell back against the seat, his legs sticking out of the car as his alpha cleaned the screaming, flailing child as well as he could with his jumper. Sherlock sat up as much as could, which wasn’t much, to see a tiny head sticking out of his scarf John had picked up. She was red and still pretty gross, but good enough for him. He was ready to see his other child now. “I have nothing to cut the cord with, but if you want to hold her I’ll set her down for a moment”

“As much as I want to, that may not be the brightest idea” In the distance, the sound of sirens became louder than the girl in John’s arms who just now quieted down.

“Finally” John sighed and Sherlock kept trying to catch his breath. Mycroft came back around when he realized his men were doing their job and they would not have to move anytime soon.

“How much time do we have then?” He said, before noticing what the doctor was holding. He looked at her, speechless, not daring to look down at his brother. “I’ll just, inform the doctors about this, you two stay put until they come” The ambulance stopped next to the car in a tight area between where other cars had parted as best they could. In a hurry, they cut the cord on the baby and got her into the front of the truck to check and clean her thoroughly. 

“Mr.Homes, your brother has told me everything, we’re just going to get you-“

“Yes! Yes! Do what you need! Hurry!” He snapped, he already felt the second child moving into place. They rushed to the hospital at a lightning top speed of fifteen miles per hour. At least they were in a minor medical facility. The cool air felt wonderful, a nurse offering John a cold wet cloth to dab Sherlock’s face with as worked to bring forward his second child. The first baby was held by Mycroft after she was cleaned and wrapped in a fluffy white towel. He did not like it in the least, but he couldn’t say no when the fathers were currently busy as they were. 

This time, with more room and things for comfort, seemed much easier. Though Sherlock hated hospitals, this was certainly better the back of a car.

John held his omega as he gave one last push for his baby. It took a moment for him to realize a few things after taking a breather and collecting himself again. 

John was not saying anything like congratulations or encouragements anymore, he simply whispered "Its a boy, Sherlock" There was no sound of crying anywhere, the small group of people were silent. The nurse began working as best as she could, there was still no cry to be heard.

The child did not move. A terribly feeling set in Sherlock and John’s chests, fearing they would lose the son they hadn’t met yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

“What’s happened?” Sherlock asked. “Is he alright?” No answer. “John!”

“Calm down, they’re doing all they can and we’re five minutes from the hospital” He just stared at the floor, no emotion in his voice, but Sherlock knew better. “You just have to trust them”

“NO! NO! Give him to me! Please!”

The last thing Sherlock remembered was sitting up, trying to reach for his son, allow him to help, while John held him back. He remembered being angry at the people around him for not allowing him to save his own kid. The rest was a tiring blur of far too much emotion.

+++

He awoke in a white room, soft sheets and a light blanket draped over him. Everything was sore to the point of almost feeling immobile. It took him a good few seconds before the events of the day before came back to him. A hand went instantly to his middle, still swollen, but much smaller, so it wasn’t some disturbing dream… With a great effort, Sherlock swung over the side of the bed to get to where a little basinet sat. Sherlock was hesitant, almost not wanting to see over it, just in case there was only one of his children inside. He wondered where John was, hoping things were better than he thought they were. The fear that he was could not bear to come in the room due to mourning nagging him in the back of his mind.

Sitting inside, was indeed only one. The baby was pale, with curling blonde hair on his head. Sherlock wasn’t completely sure, but he thought his daughter had the beginning of dark straight hair from what he saw of her. A spark of hope settled into Sherlock’s being, but he swallowed it, just in case. The twin was wrapped in a white blanket, with a little white cap. It might be his daughter still, he was not going to break down, it didn’t matter if he was by himself, Sherlock would not show such weakness. Scooping the baby up, he shuffled back to the bed to lay back down. Gently unwrapping the swaddled baby he found… it was a boy… with a blue tag on the arm and everything. It was his boy. Sherlock couldn’t stop himself from smiling, laughing and tearing up silently as he wrapped his son back up and held him close, listening to him breath and make small whimpering noises. 

“Hello there. You scared me so much, I didn’t think you’d pull through. You’re taking after your parents already. So strong.” The boy began making movements with his mouth, causing Sherlock to raise an eyebrow. He figured he probably hadn’t eaten, and if he had, he did not know when. On the other side of the room he noticed a bottle below a microwave that sat just to the lower right of a TV. The detective glanced around him again, the door to the room was shut, they must have assumed he needed more sleep. In the corner was a shower room, he needed to use that, and would after his son was fed. 

The bottle was warm, so someone was here not too long ago. He picked it up, shaking it before allowing the boy to take hold of it. He flailed around, not in control of his limbs, he was definitely alive and well. The baby drank happily until he finished a good portion of the liquid. Sherlock would ask John what happened when he came around, he most likely had his daughter with him. He looked back at the basinet. That was made obvious by the way the basinet was messed up on one side and big enough for two.

The baby hiccupped, opening his eyes a little in order to see who was holding him. Sherlock set the bottle down and froze as their eyes met for the first time. Strange green-Blue meeting strange green-blue, he hoped they would not change. The new father settled his baby back down as it fell asleep. He prepared for a shower on noticing a stack of pajama clothes on a seat by the window with a note from Mycroft by them. He never did things like this. A little bit of suspicion came about at this, Sherlock waved it away. He stripped the gown off and replaced it with a long towel hung on the rack inside the shower room. Just as he was about to clean up, the door slowly opened. 

John came in, head down and whispering to the little pink bundle held to his chest. His grin was that of one who’d seen a miracle. When the man looked up, his eyes met Sherlock, who was wrapped in the towel with the small shower door half open. The first thing that came to mind was: apologize.

“John, I’m sorry, I didn’t know this would happen-“

“No, no its fine, it wasn’t your fault in any way. I just think its funny, what you said before we left about not going into labor instantaneously. Forgot that could happen sometimes. It really is rare though” Sherlock looked down somewhat sheepishly.

“It wasn’t exactly instantaneous”

“Wait! So, you knew this was happening and still went with what I planned?”

“No! No, I’m pretty sure it started the night before, I just didn’t notice. I really should have paid more attention. Our son wouldn’t have been in any kind of danger if it weren’t for one stupid mistake”

“Hey, Sherlock. He’s okay, I left him here on purpose for you to see him. I was hoping to be there when you woke up so I could explain.” He paused as they shared a quick kiss. “We have twins!” He laughed. The brightness in John’s were clear as the morning light that illuminated the room, he surely hadn’t expected the boy to live.

“Yes indeed we do. He’s already eaten and I’ve got him sleeping right now, you can explain later, for now, I’m taking a shower” John, still holding their girl, stopped him for a moment. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, when you’re done, be wearing the clothes Mycroft left you” Sherlock didn’t reply. “As in, don’t walk out in a gown or naked”

“And why would I-“

“Trust me, you would, and take as long as you like in there” Sherlock couldn’t read his expression, only shot him a questioning eye and shut the stall door. Something was going on that John was not telling him.

Water rained down on him in sheets of steam. He thought he heard noise from the outside, but ignored it, figuring it was only a nurse or one of the children crying. When the noise did not stop as he turned off the faucet, suspicion rose again. A note from Mycroft and now this. Sherlock dressed in the loose, dark blue tee and grey fuzzy trousers. He dried and fluffed his curls before stepping out into a crowded room. Sherlock stood, staring at the visitors.

Mrs.Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, Mary, Mycroft and John greeted him. All around the room were balloons with the words reading ‘it’s a boy!’ and ‘it’s a girl!’ as well a small array of gift bags near the bed. Molly was the first to see him and instantly ran up for a hug.

“Sherlock! You idiot! I thought you had quit! Or got sick!” Sherlock struggled to escape the hug, earning a laugh from Molly, only to be caught by Greg in a quick embrace next.

“Same, look if you’d told me this was why you weren’t leaving the flat or having anyone over, you could’ve just told me”

“I had my reasons and it involved protecting myself and my children. There are too many people that would take the chance while I was so vulnerable” Mrs.Hudson’s voice came from the window. There, she sat with the girl, rocking her gently.

“Dear, you’ve been fine and haven’t gotten one threat, getting out before this happened would not have been a problem-“

“Mrs.Hudson-“ 

“No, I’m serious Sherlock. And now that they’re here you’ll just have to leave them with me so you two can go out for a date night” She raised her eyebrows mockingly, causing both new parents to blush. The party laughed at the reaction. Even thought that may have been a bit personal, he agreed that did sound good. He turned to Mycroft who stood awkwardly off to the side.

“Yes indeed. You’ve treated this like some sort of secret mission, and I applaud you on that success no matter how unnecessary. I also congratulate you brother dear, on your new family members. I will also be letting mummy and daddy know and you will send pictures to them before they come to visit. You know they’ll want to see them in person as well as have photos” 

“I planned to do that anyhow Mycroft. What is this all this anyway?” Sherlock said as he lowered himself back onto the bed. Mary stood in front of him now, a couple of gift bags in hand.

“Well, because you kept this such a big secret, we decided to throw you the baby shower you never got”

“Thank you…but this is a little-“

“I helped plan it Sherlock. While you were resting and the doctors were giving our son another check to make sure he was fit to go home” Sherlock rolled his eyes. Parties weren’t exactly his thing, but he would let this one be.

Later, after their friends had left, Sherlock settled back against the bed, John next to him, both children in the crib. John had dressed them. The girl in a purple dress from Molly and the boy in a purple and blue onsie from Mrs.hudson.

“So, what did happen after… yeah” John fidgeted next to his mate at the question.

“They got him breathing, washed him up and ah, well he spent the night down the other hall to be constantly monitored. The doctors weren’t one hundred percent sure he was going to make it. I guess the cord was wrapped around his throat and suffocated him, almost to death. Scared the hell out of me. This morning the doctors announced he was okay and I set him up here so you could hold him after all that happened. It was certainly something getting you up here. You’ll do very well as a parent, that’s obvious from how much you tried fighting to see him.” Sherlock snorted.

“I don’t quite recall much”

“Don’t think you would, they had to give you a relaxer to just get you to stop insulting anything that went near you”

“That explains the fogginess.” He touched his girl’s cheek with his thumb. You know we have to pick out names for them, before we go home. Bell and Arthur Watson-Homes?” John thought about it.

“I like Jessi for a girl, and Anthony for a boy”

“Well then, how about Jessibell and Athelny? God they’re gorgeous. I’m not sure if I could have handled losing one” 

“Jessibell and Athelny, it does have a ring to it. And they are very beautiful, I’m not sure I’ve said that yet” It was just passed noon, and they would be going home in a couple of hours. The thought should’ve been pleasing to Sherlock, if he wasn’t absolutely sick of the place currently. It was no matter that he would be getting back to normal for a while, he was going out as soon as possible. He meant to get fresh air and he would go out and get some fresh air. The park sounded like a good place, he made a mental note to himself about that for later.


End file.
